When Black and White Make Gray
by Shinigami's-Necromancer
Summary: Second gen Harry Potter fic. Everyone's kids are at Hogwarts along with a couple of kinetics. Gods, I suck at summaries. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Black and White Make Gray (1st in the Light Shadows, Dark Sun Arc)  
  
Author: Shinigami's necromancer and Impish Harlequin  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Spoilers: Nope  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, we don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, the few teachers we kept....we own very little. We're just borrowing the concepts and we'll give them back at a later date.....in pretty much the same condition we found them. I don't recommend suing. I have lint on a good day. I dunno what Harlequin has in her pockets....I don't go in there often. *shudders*  
  
A/N: This is set 11 years in the future from Harry's graduation. As such, being the yaoi loving fans we are, decided that like millions of others before us, that Harry and Draco look good together. As such, they live together. This is sort of a follow-up to Ties of Darkness which I will get around to finishing. I just realized I had it. *does victory dance* Anyway, Quin and I took some liberties, it's called author's license. So there. :p Any and all flames will be used to roast marshmellows.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The twins had long ago learned that to avoid problems, one had to make yourself unnoticeable. This was something they'd prided themselves on since the day that the Chief of Police and his dark haired lover had brought them home. In a household where you're very likely to spot some unusual goings on, it was a relief to the pair to know that they wouldn't be blamed for things like glasses moving on their own or plates shattering for no reason. Especially when Ara Mama visited prior to her death.  
  
That had always led to strange occurrences and it even now unnerved the pair that they wouldn't get in trouble if they decided to do things differently. Like dry plates at the same time they washed them.  
  
Which was one of the things that brought them where they were now. On a train speeding through the English countryside.  
  
Hotaru Nahoe scowled slightly at the clear windows. It was a bright day. One better spent outside rather than locked inside a school bound train. Storm-gray eyes narrowed slightly, absently pulling at loose threads in the midnight blue dragon shirt she wore. The shirt was high enough that one could see the black studded belt wrapped around her waist, the silver studded glinting the glaring sunlight. The belt held up black jeans that ended in thick, heavy combat boots. Dark brown, almost black waves fell around her shoulders loosely as her single hair tie had already been commandeered by the boy beside her.  
  
Ken Nahoe was taller than his sister by about an inch or so (5' 5" to her 5' 3.5"), black shoulder-length hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Unlike his sister's more morbid jewelry tastes, he had a single hoop in his left ear. A thick leather-bound book sat in a blue denim clad lap, a black and white kitten curled against his leg, the edges of a green shirt ending above the kitten's paws, taunting the small animal. Gray eyes flew quickly over the pages, invisible fingers turning the worn parchment once a page was finished.  
  
"Ken-nii-chan...are we there yet?"  
  
The boy didn't look up from his book, "Is the train still moving?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
Hotaru scowled at her brother's indifference. He'd taken more to Nagi-oji- san, Ran-oji-san and Crawford-oji-san. As a result of this, he was far more stoic and apathetic than his rather hyperactive sister. She on the other hand had been influenced more by Schu-chan (as Ara Mama called him), Ken- oji-san and Omi-oji-san. Despite the differences in personality, the pair got along well. After, bad company is better than none, right?  
  
"Tsumaranai..."  
  
"That's nice. However, it's not in my job description to entertain you imouto. You have to do it on your own."  
  
"Honto?" she inquired, glad he hadn't looked up to see the smirk across her features.  
  
"Aa. Now, if you're gonna go hassle normals, make sure you're not caught. We're unusual even by wizarding standards."  
  
"I know Ken-nii-chan," she told him cheerfully as she stood, "We're unusual by everyone's standards after all, ne?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hotaru frowned again and flounced out of the compartment. The halls were empty except for the loud sounds of laughter emanating from several of the cars. She grinned wryly. Would it be different this time? The two had spent their lives being shunned for their abilities until Nagi-oji-san and Omi- oji-san had come along. Even then, it had never stopped. Just went from the orphanage kids to their classmates until Omi-oji-san had gotten them a tutor. Not that they minded. No, not at all, but even Nagi-oji-san had agreed that to send them to Hogwarts would be a good thing to do once the letters arrived.  
  
Hotaru stopped outside a compartment with about five or six people in it. Peering behind the metal that surrounded the door, she stared inside, mentally assessing the group. The redhead boy closest to her was probably smart, if not at least a little clueless, no threat there. He was telling the others something that they seem to find hilariously funny. Beside him was a black haired girl with gold eyes in jeans and a t-shirt. She couldn't be a threat either, too busy laughing at Red. Beside the two of them was a small blonde boy who seemed to be torn between laughing and cowering in a corner to hide. Judging by his posture and temperament, the girl wouldn't have been surprised if he did the latter. Beside him was a slightly older girl who viewed the proceedings with a grim smile. Hotaru grinned; she'd get along with Ken wonderfully. Beside the older girl was another girl that vaguely resembled a rather nasty pit-bull with copper hair and hazel eyes. Hotaru snorted in disgust. This was what she had to compete with? No challenge whatsoever. No one in the car noticed the girl's grin as the door slid open soundlessly before their stuff began falling from the ceiling.  
  
***********  
  
Aaron Malfoy swept down the corridors in annoyance. His sister had changed the password on his trunk again. This made it six times in the last week that she'd found out what it was and changed it just to piss him off. He'd be glad when they got to the school. She wouldn't be allowed to change it there he thought triumphantly.  
  
Aaron lived with his father, his father's husband and his sister. While he more resembled his absent mother Selene, he had his father's steel gray eyes. As he'd found out, as he got older, Harry's habit of wearing Muggle clothes (Aaron found that jeans and t-shirts were quite comfortable) was a hard habit to break and the black haired Malfoy heir found he wasn't looking forward to seven years of robes. The boy idly tapped his sketchbook against his thigh as he strode in the general direction he was sure his sister was in. she was never that hard to find, just search for the loudest concentration of noise in a given area, you were sure to find her.  
  
He turned into a corridor to find a dark haired girl in blue standing next to a door, hidden from the occupants. His scowl deepened as he walked forward, sneakers silent on the metal floor.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The girl turned to face him abruptly, storm-gray eyes wide.  
  
"Nandemonai..."  
  
"If you're going to annoy people, at least throw something that's on fire," he mumbled half-heartedly, figuring the girl was playing some sort of pranks on the room's unsuspecting occupants.  
  
"Sou...that's a good idea! Why didn't I think of that?" she muttered softly to herself, shoving a hand into her pockets and pulling out a few sheets of paper and a lighter.  
  
"What..."  
  
"As I said, it's a fabulous idea, now, stand back," the girl ordered, setting fire to the crumbled ball of paper and mentally throwing it.  
  
There was a loud shriek and the black haired girl laughed, grabbing his arm ad dragging him the way he'd come.  
  
***********  
  
Ken didn't' bother to look up as the door to the compartment was slammed open and shut. The kitten in his lap however, did. He heard the sound of someone collapsing into a seat, giggling madly and shook his head. He didn't want to know what his sister had been up to.  
  
"Kami-sama....that was awesome!"  
  
Ken set the book down after marking his page. Kuroi took this as an invitation and curled up in his lap to take a nap. He knew this was going to lead to trouble. Standing beside his sister was a black haired boy with steel eyes in jeans and a royal blue shirt. He looked confused.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Ken sighed, knowing his sister had caused someone plenty of grief. One of Schuldig's influences.  
  
"Well, ok, at first it was mild, ya know, just pickin' up their stuff and dropping it on them," the girl began.  
  
Ken nodded to indicate he was listening.  
  
"And well, I'd just dropped a book on Pit-bull when..."  
  
"Aaron."  
  
"Aaron came along and suggested that I throw fireballs. I figured it was a good idea so I did it and hit the girl with black hair and gold eyes..." Hotaru trailed off.  
  
"Who'd you hit?" Aaron growled.  
  
"A black haired girl with...gold...eyes..."  
  
"That's my sister!!"  
  
"Your sister? Schist!" Hotaru screamed before ducking behind Ken as the steel-eyed boy charged.  
  
Aaron was pissed. Granted, Relena got on his nerves, a lot. But she was still his sister and he couldn't let her get hurt. His only thought was to wring the gray-eyed girl's neck when he bounced off an outstretched arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," the owner of the arm stated softly, "But it's a matter of principle. Can't let my imouto get hurt, what kind of brother would I be then?"  
  
"Fine, I won't hit her. Promise."  
  
Aaron frowned and resorted to glaring at the girl. There was something off with these two.  
  
"Ne, I'm sorry, honest! I'll even go find her and apologize," the boy's sister mumbled from behind her brother.  
  
She slowly emerged from behind him and approached the door, tossing a look over her shoulder.  
  
"Ne, Ken-nii-chan, I'm sorry I caused trouble again."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ja ne!" she said brightly, dragging Aaron back into the hallway and out of earshot of her brother.  
  
"Ok, look, if you're gonna hit me, do so now, ok? Just make sure it isn't noticeable, I don't like it when he worries," Hotaru growled.  
  
Aaron stared. She wanted him to hit her as long as her brother didn't know. He frowned, brows knitting together in agitation.  
  
"Look, I won't hit you, I promised and I make a point of keeping my word.... for the most part."  
  
"Honto ni? I suppose that's good to know. Start over? I'm Hotaru Nahoe. That was my brother, Ken."  
  
"Aaron Malfoy."  
  
"AARON!!!"  
  
The pair turned to see the girl from earlier, ebony pigtails bobbing behind her, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Relena..." Aaron muttered, frozen in place. She was really scary sometimes.  
  
"Aaron!! Someone...threw...a...ball...of...fire...at...me...!!" she wailed between sobs.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I apologize," Hotaru anwsered brightly.  
  
The door slid open, Ken leaning against the door jamb.  
  
"Will all of you kinldy be quiet? Mou...I'm trying to read," he growled.  
  
"Sorry," the pigtailed girl answered softly, having the decency to look ashamed at her volume.  
  
The stormy eyed boy's scowl deepened. This was supposed to be a good time for him to catch up on his reading damnit! Not babysitting his sister and some whiny child!  
  
"Hotaru, why don't you go get something to eat," Ken stated blandly, "you'll at least be quiet for a while," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I'll go too!" Relena cried, the incident with the fireball forgotten.  
  
Hotaru glared at Ken as Relena latched on to the gray eyed girl.  
  
"Just think of it as retribution for burning her," Ken whispered with a smirk.  
  
"I'll kill you for this Ken," she hissed.  
  
As the two girls went down the hall, Ken laughed quietly to himself. It was true what they said about payback being a bitch, he mused to himself.  
  
Shrugging he turned and went back, casting a bored look over his shoulder at the still stunned Aaron.  
  
"You're welcome to come in if you want, it'll be quiet, at least until they come back."  
  
Following the other's example, Aaron went into the compartment and sat down, opening his sketchbook. Ken was again immersed in his book and the compartment was quiet, save for the loud purring of Kuroi who'd chosen to curl up beside Aaron.  
  
A/N: Ken: Wow...that's so much better than what I had before. *shakes head* I'll never know what the hell was wrong with me that day. Aaron: Everything. Ken: Bite me. Aaron: Anytime. Hotaru: Not now!! Later!! Out of the public eye you pervs!!  
  
And if anyone wants to help us out and donate a Sorting Hat Song, we will love you forever!! And you'd get credit and stuff. We'd do it, but we can't ryhme, nope, no siree bob. Anyway, in case you were wondering, this Relena has nothing to do with Gundam Wing Relena. That was the name that Harlequin chose, not me. *shrugs* We're lovers, we listen to each other....sometimes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When Black and White Make Grey 2  
  
Author: Shinigami's necromancer and Impish Harlequin  
  
Pairings: None yet....give us time, we have some planned out  
  
Warnings: Language....  
  
Rating: PG-13 because of aforementioned language.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue us. Please. We have no money...it's not my fault, I had nothing to do with it and we are just borrowing the concepts. I will give them back in pretty much the same condition in which I found them. Thank you.  
  
"So, where are you and Ken from Hotaru?" Relena asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Japan."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. The two of them had tracked down the food trolley and now she was happily munching on a chocolate frog. They were currently walking back to the car where their brothers were, Relena chattering away like a happy chipmunk.  
  
Hotaru felt a brief spike of annoyance at the girl's talkativeness. Did she always do this? Or was it out of nervousness? Or some strange form of revenge for a pair of singed denim?  
  
"My dad's are happy that me and Aaron are going here. They went to Hogwarts too, it's where they met."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Relena didn't seem to mind the lack of response and kept right on talking. How much talking could one girl do? She was going nonstop and for a second Hotaru wondered why she hadn't brought her cd player. It would have worked for a while at least and she could have drowned out the incessant chatter. At least until they reached the area surrounding the castle.  
  
"Do you have an idea of where you'll be placed?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Your house. Do you think you know where you'll be?"  
  
"House? Iie, no idea."  
  
"I hope I get into Gryffindor like papa, dad was in Slytherin."  
  
All I care about is that I'm in the house the farthest away from you, Hotaru thought darkly.  
  
~*~  
  
"They're taking awhile," Aaron mused aloud, pencil flying over the paper.  
  
"If Hotaru's leading, then that's hardly surprising. She has no sense of direction," Ken mumbled without looking up from his book.  
  
"Same with Relena. She could get lost in an empty room."  
  
Ken smiled at that. Seemed to fit the loud pig tailed girl rather well. He didn't look up as the door slid open.  
  
"Ken-nii-chan, I brought food."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Did you want anything Aaron?" Relena almost squealed.  
  
The twins and Aaron winced.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Me too," Ken added, holding up a bag of M&M's, "Crawford-oji-san gave these to me."  
  
"Na fair!"  
  
"Life so rarely is, dear imouto."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"What's that say about you? After all, you're related to me."  
  
The girl scowled, he had a point but she didn't want him to think she was going soft by letting him have the last word. It just wasn't right.  
  
"Fucktard," she mumbled, using a word she'd heard Ara Mama use a few occasions, like when her license plate had been stolen.  
  
Ken looked up to glare, his eyes telling her not to use that word again in mixed company. She glared back and stole his M&M's.  
  
"Aaron, you should eat.. Dad and Papa'll get upset if you get sick. I'll cry id you get sick."  
  
The gray-eyed boy shrugged. So she would cry, so what else was new?  
  
"I don't get sick," he muttered, not looking up from where he was calmly sketching Kuroi.  
  
"Yes huh! You did last year!" she exclaimed shrilly.  
  
Hotaru clamped her hands over her ears. Gods that girl was loud.  
  
"That was..."  
  
"Not different!!"  
  
"Itai..." Ken winced.  
  
Aaron leaned forward and shoved a chocolate frog in his sister's mouth. Obviously her nervousness was getting to her again. She was naturally loud but it was worse when she got nervous.  
  
"Now, Relena, shut up. They don't need to hear you in Shangahi."  
  
Relena blinked, chocolate frog legs hanging out her open mouth as gold eyes welled up with tears. Aaron had never been so mean to her. The black haired girl struggled not to cry.  
  
"Youl mean Aalon," she sobbed around the frog.  
  
"And you're loud, now, calm down."  
  
Hotaru smirked. Finally it was quiet.  
  
~*~  
  
The redheaded friend of Relena came in fifteen minutes later to inform them that they should put their robes on. Everyone but Relena ignored him.  
  
"Matthew!!" Relena shouted happily.  
  
"Glad to see your clothes are out 'Lena."  
  
"I got them out quickly. Hotaru and Aaron got me."  
  
"Hotaru? Who's that?" Matthew asked, ignoring the mention of Aaron.  
  
"Me," the blue-gray eyed girl answered.  
  
"Oh, you made friends already, that's cool. I'm Matthew Weasley."  
  
"Hotaru Nahoe," she murmured, ignoring the boy's outstretched hand.  
  
Matthew pulled it back with a frown.  
  
"You guys really ought to put your robes on."  
  
"We'll consider it," Aaron growled.  
  
"Bite me Malfoy."  
  
"Anytime but only if I get to pick where."  
  
Hotaru grinned and Ken chuckled softly at the redhead's shocked expression.  
  
"Don't be mean Aaron!"  
  
"That's right, don't be mean Aaron-chan!" Hotaru laughed.  
  
"'Aaron-chan'?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Ken answered.  
  
The black haired boy frowned at that but closed his sketchbook to glare at Matthew.  
  
"Why're you still here Weasley?"  
  
Matthew scowled, mouth open to retort when Relena latched on to him.  
  
"Ryan, let's go!" she shrieked, dragging her friend out, saying something about a band she'd heard.  
  
"No lost love there."  
  
"He's Harry's friend's son. Matthew's been over constantly and we don't get along. Dad doesn't get along with Matthew's parents either but makes an effort because of Harry."  
  
"You've got two dad's too? Basically our entire family's like that," Hotaru mumbled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she means our fathers' co-workers, it's complicated. They're really close though," Ken clarified.  
  
The boy shrugged. His uncles' orientation was no concern of his. Aaron was blinking rapidly in confusion.  
  
"Hotaru, you've gone and done it again," Ken mumbled and reached under the seat for his bag.  
  
Ken extracted a robe from the thick cloth and slipped the black fabric on over his jeans and t-shirt, not caring if it was fastened or not. He sat down, picking up his book without glancing at the other two.  
  
"This is seriously uncomfy. But no matter how, much you dislike Matthew, I suggest you take his advice Aaron-chan," Ken admonished.  
  
~*~  
  
They'd gotten off the train with little difficulty. They'd found the seven- foot tall guy calling for first years pretty easily too. Aaron had been able to lead them to him (apparently he liked this friend of Harry's much more than he did Matthew).  
  
"Aaron, who're yer friends 'n where's 'Lena?"  
  
"Off with Matthew again," the steel-eyed boy answered dryly.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Nahoe."  
  
"Ken Nahoe."  
  
"Nahoe?" he asked, his accent making it sound 'na-oya', "ya wouldn' 'appen ta be related ta an Ara or Nagi?"  
  
"Ara Mama was out aunt, she died about 11 years ago."  
  
"Nagi's one of our father's."  
  
"Well, 's nice ta see relative's 'o theirs. Let 'em know that 'agrid says 'ello."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Anyways, first years!!"  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow at Aaron.  
  
"Friend of Harry's from school," the dark haired boy answered with a shrug.  
  
He learned early on that the half-giant was harmless, even if his cooking was fatal. And had the oddest taste in pets. [1]  
  
"Ah, sorta like Crawford-oji-san and Yoji-oji-san," Ken mused.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Crawford-oji-san is a friend of Nagi-oji-san's and Yoji-oji-san is a friend of Omi-oji-san," Hotaru told him.  
  
Aaron nodded blankly, eyes wide. So many people involved.  
  
"So, Aaron-chan," Ken taunted, "how're we supposed to get to this castle? Since you grew up with this knowledge."  
  
"Boat."  
  
"Boat?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear me the first time?"  
  
~*~  
  
Relena was shivering. The water had been cold. It hadn't helped that she'd ridden in a boat with a bunch of rowdy boys who'd insisted on rocking the boat. It had tipped too far and she'd fallen. She'd been able to clamor into Aaron's boat, which had miraculously appeared. Aaron had pulled her in and climbed into her old boat to push the other three into the water before climbing back where Hotaru had the boats held together.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Relena nodded meekly, she was freezing!!  
  
"We're almost there, you'll be warm soon."  
  
Relena smiled. Her brother was so nice to her!  
  
~*~  
  
They'd made it to the castle without further incident and had been led to a room when Hagrid wandered off. Granted, that was after a rather absurdly dressed poltergeist pelted several unsuspecting students with balloons filled with water. [2] A majority of the first years were standing around in small clumps, their fear almost tangible. It got worse when a pale man in black swept into the room.  
  
Ken stared, one eyebrow raised. The man was about 5' 8" with inky black hair, strands of white shot through. A black robe billowed around him, onyx eyes coldly calculating the strengths and weaknesses of all assembled. Either that or he was trying to see how many keeled over by the power of his glare alone.  
  
Aaron snorted, Snape had always relied far too heavily on intimidation to get what he wanted and it never failed to annoy him. In Aaron's mind, if you wanted something, you went our and got it, even if you had to step on a few toes along the way. It was as simple as that.  
  
Ken frowned at the man. How odd. He wasn't nearly as scary as Crawford-oji- san[3] once he got pissed. Now there was an unhealthy thought. Briefly the brunette hoped the two never met.  
  
Hotaru hissed, breath whoosing out of her lungs as Kuroi's teeth clamped onto her arm through the robe sleeve. The kitten may have been small, but damn those teeth hurt. [4]  
  
"Ken-nii-chan..." she hissed, completely ignoring the pale man's speech.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kuroi..."  
  
Ken frowned before turning to Aaron.  
  
"Aaron-chan, wanna hold Kuroi?"  
  
"Kuroi?"  
  
"Aa, the kitten from the train."  
  
The steel-eyed boy shrugged and held out his arms. Ken leaned over and grabbed Kuroi from Hotaru before reaching back to discreetly deposit the ebony kitten in Aaron's outstretched arms.  
  
"Aaron, c'mon."  
  
The trio looked up to find Relena staring at them expectantly, the boys shrugged and followed the pig-tailed girl through the doors and into the massive Hall to start the next chapter of their lives.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Wow...that took way too long. Almost scary. Not to worry though, I should have part 3 up within the next week or so. Maybe....probably not though...especially if my vacation is interrupted. We'll not be happy, no we shall not. Read and review please!!!!  
  
1. Heh...I'm just as bad...although I've been told 'no' to having a bear...something about trying to potty-train something that weighs like 400 pounds...nonsense really. 2. I would have used like vinegar or something, but that shit smells....maybe in later chapters. 3. Has anyone seen Weiß Kruez? If so, have you ever noticed, that when Crawford's thinking evil thoughts, his glasses get all reflecty and stuff? I have.... Roxy: 'Cause he's Yoji's mirror!!! Ken: Yes Roxy, Yoji's mirror.....*rolls eyes* 


	3. In Which Our Heroes Are Sorted

Chapter 3: In Which Our Heroes Are Sorted.  
  
Authors: Shinigami's necromancer and Impish Harlequin  
  
Warnings: Language...maybe and a meanie Ken  
  
Rating: PG....  
  
Pairings: None yet. Prolly not till the next installment, *whispers* Which means the next book. *grins*  
  
Disclaimer: Well, we don't own this. I don't own much. Just some poor little high schooler. Honest. I'll return these concepts in the same condition in which I got them. Maybe...someday.  
  
They had been told to stand single file, the forty children lining up on a raised dais. The twins opted to stand beside their steel-eyed companion. Safety in numbers after all. The forty watched in rapt attention as a woman with blue-black hair placed a tattered old hat on a stool near the edge of the dais.  
  
Hotaru wrinkled her nose, eyeing the four tables warily. The dark haired woman by the hat was grinning broadly, a long roll of parchment in her hand.  
  
"Konban wa minna! Lets begin shall we? First off we have.... Amar, Ralph!"  
  
The boy, one of the bulky types with a promising future in bodyguard work due to sheer size, waddled forward and allowed the hat to be placed on his head.  
  
What good is that gonna do? Hotaru wondered.  
  
Which was when it split and a raspy voice shouted, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"What in the name....?"  
  
"It's how we're placed," Aaron explained.  
  
"Arefiev, Mikhail!"  
  
Which was followed by "Ravenclaw!"  
  
It was a long, boring process, Ken noted. Even Kuroi was bored, as the kitten kept poking his head out of Aaron's pocket. The small feline was overly curious at times and this looked like it was going to be one of those times. Which wouldn't go over well, as he hadn't seen anyone else wandering around with their pets.  
  
"Psst.... Aaron-chan...Kuroi," he hissed as Dante Krum approached the Slytherin table.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kuroi, he trying to get out," he whispered, Arthur Longbottom approaching the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Fine," Aaron mumbled, handing the other boy the kitten discreetly.  
  
Ken grimaced as small claws found their way into his arm despite the robe clothe. He may have been small but damn those claws hurt! [1] When Aaron was called; the steel-eyed boy swaggered forward, smirking knowingly.  
  
'Hmm...another Malfoy. But what's this? There's Potter in you too. You're clever and brave, good for Gryffindor and you'll defend your sister whatever the cost. However there's too much pride and a thirst for revenge. Best be...'  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Ken-nii-chan, where do you think we'll go?"  
  
The dark haired boy shrugged, glad that the laceration of his arms had finally stopped. Lesley Murphy joined the Hufflepuffs as the blunette cleared her throat.  
  
"Nahoe, Hotaru!"  
  
Hotaru snapped back to reality at the sound of her name and strode forward, eyes scanning the faces of the crowd, searching for someone she knew. Aaron was the only one she recognized and she briefly hoped that she was placed his house. For someone to talk to if nothing else.  
  
When the woman placed the hat on her head, it felt as if someone was picking through her brain and dissecting it. She was even more surprised when it spoke to her.  
  
'A Nahoe? Ah...daughter of the assassins that were here...a desire to be accepted...that's more important to you than anything...loyal to your brother...stuck together all these years, but you have a cunningness that will keep you apart.... therefore you should be in...'  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Hotaru tossed a nervous glance to her brother before approaching the currently applauding table.  
  
"Nahoe, Ken!"  
  
Ken walked forward, taking care not to jostle the now sleeping kitten in his pocket as he slid over to the woman. She placed the hat on his head.  
  
'Ah, the other one. As ruthless as your mother, the same habits as your sister, more aggressive... because of this, you'll do well in...'  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The table on the far left burst into clapping and a few catcalls (the latter from six and seventh years mistaking him for a girl). He walked over, sitting on Aaron's right, warily eyeing his other housemates. A set of identical twins sat across from him and a (he wasn't sure if it was a girl or not) person sat next to them.  
  
"So Ken," the child resembling a pit bull began, "is that short for Kendra?"  
  
He frowned at Aaron's grin.  
  
"Iie, it's short for Kenneth," he mumbled, stroking Kuroi softly.  
  
"Kenneth? But...isn't that a boy's name?" Pit bull asked.  
  
"Zat's 'cause he es a boy," one of the brunette's stated.  
  
"A boy?" Pit bull squeaked.  
  
"Aa. Hotaru's my twin, she's the girl."  
  
Pit bull sat, gaping like a fish and Aaron shook his head in amusement.  
  
"Tulip, I'm sure he end up being more masculine in appearance once he grows up," Aaron drawled.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Zes es not unusual for yoo es et, Ken?"  
  
"Iie. And if you don't mind my asking, which one of you is which?"  
  
"I'm Dante," the brown-eyed brunette on the right said.  
  
"And I'm Demitri," the green-eyed brunette on the left added.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Tulip Goyle," the girl answered.  
  
Ken frowned, trying to associate a name like 'Tulip' with her.  
  
"Cameron Berkley," a redhead beside Demitri interjected.  
  
"Well, obviously I'm Ken."  
  
"Aaron Malfoy."  
  
The other three boys nodded, Ken and Tulip not moving. They already knew who he was. A blue eyed blond girl flounced over a plopped into the seat on Aaron's left.  
  
"Hi," she said brightly, "I'm Elle."  
  
Aaron, Dante and Demitri nodded slightly. Ken didn't move.  
  
"Ne, Aaron-chan, where do you think Relena'll end up?"  
  
"Not here, prolly in Gryffindor like Harry, she takes after him after all."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Who es Relena?" Dante asked.  
  
"A relative of his obviously," a girl with electric blue hair on the other side of Cameron threw in.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"That'd be Jade, I'm Ying Fa," a Chinese girl muttered from beside the blue haired girl.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Relena's my sister," Aaron explained, pointing to the pigtailed girl on the dais, "in fact, she's about to get Sorted now."  
  
The cry of 'Gryffindor' was all but drown out after the 'gr' by the clapping and cheering table. Apparently having two Potters (even if one had Malfoy attached to the name) was something to be proud of. Aaron turned back to face the table.  
  
"See? Told ya. In fact, let me say this now and I won't repeat myself. I don't care who you mess with in any of the houses, but if any of you do something to Relena, you'll be hexed from here to kingdom come. [2]"  
  
"The same goes for Hotaru, except I won't bother with a hex. I'll use other methods."  
  
The few who heard nodded and Ken watched in slight awe as the tables became laden down with food.  
  
"Sugoi..."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Ying Fa asked from across the table.  
  
"Heh? You..."  
  
"Speak Japanese, yes."  
  
Ken grinned.  
  
"So, is there any turkey here?"  
  
A plate was passed by a girl with wavy auburn hair.  
  
"Robyn Zabini," she said with a smile.  
  
"Ken Nahoe," he answered, taking off a leg.  
  
He began systematically tearing off pieces and feed them to the now awake Kuroi.  
  
"Why do you have that at the table?" Jade asked, catching sight of the black head peering over the table.  
  
"'Cause Aaron-chan gave him back."  
  
"'Aaron-chan'?" Ying Fa laughed in disbelief.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Hotaru called me that earlier, what's it mean?" Aaron asked after swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
  
"I don't think you want me to say with all these people around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ken sighed, "Loosely translated, it means 'little Aaron'."  
  
"'Little Aaron'?" he asked, eye twitching.  
  
"That's what I said isn't it?"  
  
"You and your sister have been calling me little Aaron all afternoon...and didn't say a word?" the steel-eyed boy growled.  
  
"That sounds about right."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She does it to amuse herself, I continued so I could see the look on your face when you found out," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Sorry," was the unrepentant reply.  
  
"I'll get you back somehow."  
  
"I'm sure, however, calling me 'Ken-chan' won't have any affect seeing as I've been told not to hold my breath at getting taller than 5' 6"."  
  
"I'll..."  
  
"Relax. Hotaru'll keep calling you that. Once you get a nickname from her you're almost seen as family....she's weird that way."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Shut up and eat or I'll get Relena."  
  
OWARI  
  
A/N: Wow....way too long coming but longer than my earlier chapters. Be proud of me. Read and review please!!! 


End file.
